


James Potter is afraid of tampons.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Marauders [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (agender not genderfluid but I know that's where people look in the tags), Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderfluid Sirius, James and Remus are in uni together, James and Sirius meet frequently, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Non Hogwarts Setting, Queer Marauders, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus, agender sirius, and Sirius is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius uncovers something about James' classmate, but knows enough to call him cute</p><p>(genders/sexualities found in series description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Potter is afraid of tampons.

James hated the library. It was just way too quiet for his liking. And the person on the opposite side of the table to him was looking across unimpressed at James’ admittedly rather loud rustling as he rifled through his bag. He let the bag fall onto the floor and raised his hands up in an ‘I surrender gesture’ and thankfully the person opposite stopped glaring and went back to work. After a couple of minutes when James felt that it was acceptable for him to brake the silence again he reached across a large pile of books and nudged Remus.

“Hey, Moony.” Remus lifted his head and looked around to see if anyone was glaring at them or if he was safe to whisper back.

“Yeah.”

“Did you bring your calculator, I’ve been using my phone but I need to do hyperbolic's and I can’t find mine.”

“Sure.” He replied. “It’s in my bag somewhere.” Remus kicked his bag closer to James so he could find it and let Remus get back to work.

…

“And then I started looking through his bag for the calculator.” James paused

“Go on.” Prompted Sirius. “You can’t stop a story half way through.”

“So I was looking for the calculator and I found a bunch of,” James waved his arms around searching for a word, “things shoved at the bottom.”

“You’re gonna need to be more descriptive.”

“Like.” James lowered his voice to a near whisper. “Lady things, feminine products.”

“Really James is it so hard to say tampons. Let me demonstrate T-A-M-P-O-N-S.” Sirius said this rather loudly and enunciating every letter. James reached over the small coffee table to try shut his friend up.

“Sirius! People can hear!” And sure enough some people in the coffee shop had glanced over to see what the fuss was about.

“Oh good.” Said Sirius brightly and with a suspiciously large grin. “Because I have an announcement.” Sirius stood up and spoke with a raised voice. “Excuse me, I would just like everyone to be aware that my good friend here, James Potter.” Sirius gestured to James who had gone red and buried his face in his hands. “That’s James potter. Remember the name. James Potter is afraid of tampons, even the word tampon makes him extremely uncomfortable. This has been a public service announcement, thank you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Only in your dreams sweetheart.” Sirius adopted a more serious expression. “Back to your cute friend. I don’t see why it’s an issue.”

“Don’t you at least think it’s weird?”

“No. Look there’s two reasons I can think of for him having the tampons. One he’s just super thoughtful and likes to be prepared in case anyone forgets pads while they’re on their period, which just for the record would just make him even more adorable. Or two he’s trans, which means you can introduce us and I don’t have to go to pride alone this year. So I don’t see your problem.”

“Hey I usually go with you to pride.”

“Yesss.” Sirius drew it out like it was obvious. “But this year you’ll go with Lily. You’ll have to stop the lesbians getting to her.”

“She did say she usually gets presumed gay, it’s like the opposite of everyday life. Usually presumed straight, sometimes presumed gay, but never bi.”

“Enough about your girlfriend, my single self wants to be introduced to your cute friend. Well your other cute friend.” James watched as Sirius batted curled eyelashes and drummed polished finger nails on the table.

And then just to be annoying said. “What other cute friend.” He only laughed at Sirius’ outraged expression. He got flicked on the forehead for laughing but just flicked Sirius right back and stuck his tongue out at his pouty faced friend across the table.


End file.
